


The way I do

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Boys In Love, Crying, Friends With Benefits, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:12:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5042503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Talk?" Harry whispers as Niall sits up and moves so hes crossed legged and facing Harry. Niall looks down at his knees as Harry heart starts beating out his chest with anxiety. Niall's beautiful face has a look of sadness stretched across it. Harry turns around as well facing Niall, hoping his faciel expression doesn't show how scared he is. </p><p>"Harry I met someone" </p><p> </p><p>Or Harry and Niall have been sleeping together, but maybe its more than that </p><p>Requested by allonred!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The way I do

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by allonred
> 
> I hope you enjoy it, I'm sorry if it wasnt exactly what you wanted but anyway this is the longest one shot I've written so far! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Harry lay awake in his bed staring down at the boy laying on his chest. He wanted to savour the moment while it lasted, when the sun came up and Niall woke from his sleep, it would all be over. Like always. He ran his hand through Niall's hair, the soft blonde strands sticking up all over the place from there earlier activities. His eyes travelled down Niall's body when the thin blanket covered his manhood. His chest contrasted as he saw the lovebites he had given the boy standing out on his skin, the raised red marks over his collarbones, and although he couldn't see them, he knew his thighs were covered in evidence of there night too.  
He promised himself last week that he would stop. He was meant to stop last month, but Niall had him addicted, he couldn't stop, even if he tried. One look from the blonde and he was putty in Niall's hands. They started there thing last year, on Niall's 19th birthday they were both drunk as hell, and horny and to put things short Harry ended up fucking Niall on his small couch in his apartment. After that they didn't stop, they couldn't be in a room alone with each other without pouncing on one another. And for a while Harry was fine with the arrangement,because he had Niall. May it be a small part of him but he still had him.  
Niall was everything that beauty defined. He was stunning, in every sence. He was gorgeous, his personality was incredible, Harry could be himself around Niall, he could be silly and stupid and he was so comfortable around the boy. He caught the attention of everyone, may it be of his looks, his laugh the way he portrayed himself, Harry couldn't help but fall helplessly in love with him.  
He wanted Niall in every way possible, he wanted Niall all hours, he wanted to hold his hand in public, he wanted to kiss him whenever he wanted to, he wanted lazy sundays filled with kisses under covers and cuddles. He wanted to tell people that yes, they were boyfriend's, no Niall isn't single.

But Niall didn't want that. When they first started he had told Harry that no feelings were to be involved. He told Harry it was just a bit of fun. And even though Harry loved it, he loved every second of it, it wasn't enough for him. He loved Niall. With every ounce of his heart. And he was to selfish to let go of the only part he had of Niall just yet. 

*two days later*

"Harry" Niall whispers as Harry picks up his phone. "Niall? It's half past two, are you okay?" Harry mumbles as he wakes himself up a little by rubbing his eyes. He feels himself falling asleep but Niall's upset voice makes him sit up and putting on his side table lamp. "Please could you come over? I've been thinking about this all night and i just- please or I'll come over to yours-" Niall explains Harry can tell he's been crying a mile away and he's automatically on his feet grabbing a sweater and pulling on some skinny jeans laying on the floor. "No, no Baby I'll be right there okay? I'll be 15 minutes tops" 

Harry pulled his car into Niall's drive, he jumped out the car locking it quickly. He was scared. He had the worst feeling come over him. Niall rarely called him this late to come over or sound so upset. He let himself into Niall's apartment, it was now well on 3 am, and Niall was sitting on his sofa clutching a cup of what seemed like tea. Harry couldn't help but feel like he belonged. He belonged with Niall. He wanted to see him like this every night. He wanted to lay with him on his sofa drinking tea while falling asleep.  
"Harry" Niall sighed as Harry closed the door behind him immediately walking over to Niall on the sofa. How is it possible for someone to look angelic at 3 in the morning? It was only then that Harry noticed Niall was wearing his large shirt. It made him smile and butterflies erupt in his stomach. He sat down beside Niall immediately pulling Niall into his side. The contact wasn't enough, he wanted to pull Niall on his lap and let the boy cuddle into his neck. Why does love hurt so much but make you feel like you could conquer anything all at the same time? "Thank you" he heard Niall whisper into his chest. He just nodded and kissed Niall's forehead, hoping Niall understood that he would go through hell and back for him. He couldn't help but think this was not the way fuck buddies should act with each other. But he already broke the most crucial rule of friends with benifits and fell in love with the boy. " Harry we need to talk" there's that bad feeling again. Over taking the butterflies and pushing them away.  
"Talk?" Harry whispers as Niall sits up and moves so hes crossed legged and facing Harry. Niall looks down at his knees as Harry heart starts beating out his chest with anxiety. Niall's beautiful face has a look of sadness stretched across it. Harry turns around as well facing Niall, hoping his faciel expression doesn't show how scared he is. 

"Harry I met someone" 

 

Harry didn't know a sentence could hurt so much. how could four words send your heart into your stomach and make tears invade your eyes? 

"What do you mean you met someone?" Harry says wincing as his voice cracks. he stands up from the sofa as Niall sinks further into it. Harry felt his throat clogging with the need to cry but held back the tears.  
"Harry please let me explai-"  
" No Niall so your running up and down going on dates and meeting guys I sit here like a fool-" Harry started to rant his anger and jealously he felt taking over sadness.  
"No Harry It wasn't like that, I promise" Niall said quietly as he stood up also facing Harry. "Explain right now explain" Harry whispers staring directly into Niall's beautiful blues which look glazed over.  
"I've been thinking about it all night Harry,  
I've been torturing myself" Niall breaks himself off letting out a small sob. Harry has to restrain himself from taking the beauty into his arms and holding him. But he keeps a straight face. "Harry, I've never been in a serious relationship, I don't want to just fuck around anymore, I want a boyfriend and I'm -"  
"Who is he?" Harry cuts Niall off with a harsh whisper standing a good 5 feet away from Niall as the blonde looks down at his sock covered feet. " Zayn"  
Wait- 

Harry turns around and starts pacing.  
His hands are pulling at his hair, he feels betrayed, he feels heartbroken, he feels like he wants to go to Zayn and punch him in the face. He wants to go find a bar and buy the strongest bottle of whiskey he can find.  
"As in my Friend Zayn, because so help me Niall-" Harry all but growls closing his eyes and sitting down on the sofa to calm himself a little.  
"Why are you acting like I've cheated on you? I'm not dating you Harry-"  
"Well Niall we've only been fucking for the past 10 months!" Harry shouts standing up again and starting up his fast pacing again trying to hide the fact that Niall is breaking his heart right now.  
"Exactly Harry, I don't want to be someone's fuck buddy okay? I want to be somebodys boyfriend, Zayn's amazing-" Harry laughed loudly shoving his hands to his face he let tears fall onto his hands before he stood back up.  
"Oh okay so one boy, who so happens to be one of my best friends by the way which is fucking amazing-" Harry starts to rant but Niall cuts him off. 

"Why are you acting like this! It's not like you wanted to do anything more than fuck me and then leave!" Niall all but sobs as he starts walking towards the kitchen. 

Harry wants to grab him and shake him, wasn't it obvious Niall was more than a fuck to him? The person who he was madly in love with, was currently crying because of him. He follows Niall and watches as the blonde pours himself out some water. His back away from him. 

"Go Harry" Niall whispers  
The last thing Harry wants to do is go.  
He wants to show Niall that he was never just sex. He was everything and more to him. "I'm not leaving here until you fully explain to me everything that went on with you and him" Harry breaths out trying not to show the anger and sadness he was feeling right now. "Well I just wanted to see where we stood because Zayn asked me out yesterday and I didn't want to say yes until I knew for sure-" Niall says back turning to face Harry his face wet with tears and his eyes shining bright. "But now I know and I think the best idea is for you to go, don't call me for a while, don't come over, whatever we were, is over"

So Harry left. He walked out the door and then cried in his car until the sun started to come up and he finally pulled out of Niall's drive. Tomorrow, he'll be paying a visit to his so called friend. 

Harry lay in his in bed for hours and just slept away his worries, well trying to. Did Niall love him back? Is that what the boy meant when he said he wanted to see where they stood? The same questions played over and over in his mind for hours. 

It was half six at night when he decided to pay his good friend Zayn a visit. The thing that made him so angry though is the fact that Zayn knew about the Niall situation. He knew Harry was in love with his friend turned fuck buddy turned boy he wants to marry. He felt betrayed, he and Zayn had been friends since they were 15, nearly 6 years of friendship and Zayn decides to do this? 

He pulled up Zayn's house, his heart immediately racing and his grip on the steering wheel had got tighter. Niall's car was there. But he's not backing out now. 

He walked straight up to the door and knocked hard. After 20 seconds or so Zayn opened the door. Zayns eyes widen as he sees Harry standing casually at his door.  
"Harry-" 

"you fucking dickhead"  
Before Zayn could react Harry pushes him into the house and knocks him into the nearest wall holding him up by his neck.  
"Harry!" He looked to the side and saw Niall walking out the kitchen. "So do you wanna explain to me why your suddenly interested in Niall" Harry asked Zayn as he let him down and pushing him into his livingroom.  
"Who the fuck do you think you are coming into my place-" Zayn replied as Niall stood with his mouth open in shock.  
"Zayn I swear to god I will hit you if you don't tell me why the fuck did you ask Niall out?"  
Harry felt anger and jealously run through him as Zayn stepped towards Niall and wrapped a arm around Niall's waist. No. Not happening. "Take your fucking arm off him or so help me-" Harry growled the hands in fists. He had never felt so angry in his life.  
"Your scaring Niall, Harry leave" Zayn said lowly his hand now rubbing at Niall's side. Niall did nothing but look down at his shoes. "Niall's coming with me" Harry says reaching out and grabbing Niall's unattended hand. And gently pulling him closer. But Zayn stopped him by grabbing his dainty waist not letting go. Niall pulled away from both boys grips "what the hell Harry?" Niall says loudly staring straight into Harry's eyes making the boy feel weak with the need to kiss him. "Niall-" Harry whispers walking towards him but Zayn pulls him close, making Harry feel like he could explode. "your staying with me baby okay? " Zayn says looking at Niall, cupping his cheek. That's the final straw for Harry.  
He draws back and punches Zayn straight in the face. Niall lets out a shriek and jumps back with a hand over his mouth, as Zayn stands up spitting out blood that was in his mouth. "Please Harry it's not like he wants you like you want him-" Harry stops his now ex-best friend from speaking by punching him again making Niall grab Harry by the shoulders and pulling him away. Zayn lays on the floor spitting out more blood. Harry prays he at least gave him a black eye. "Niall is mine, he is not and will never be your's, if you even look at Niall again I swear I will kill you" and this time when he grabs Niall's hand, Niall doesn't object. "Niall if you leave with Harry I swear whatever we have is over" Zayn has the cheek to say to Niall. Harry feels the anger and jealously hit a high. He swears he would have steam coming out his ears if it was possible. Harry growls as He tries to move back to Zayn but Niall stops him. "I'm sorry Zayn" Niall says quietly, pulling Harry out the door with him. 

 

"Are you out of your mind?"Niall shouts the minute they get into Harry's car. Harry will come back and get Niall's himself tomorrow. "Niall please I'll explain everything when we get back" Harry says quietly. Niall huffs and stares out the window as Harry starts the ignition. "Put your seatbelt on darling" Harry says again just as quietly, Niall only nods and turns back away from him.

The car ride is not so awkward, but more like they were waiting for the other to fill in the silence. Harry grabbed Niall's hand and placed it on the gear stick with his hand on top of Niall's smaller one. He expected Niall to grab his hand away but he let Harry hold his hand down. "Your not his" Harry whispered suddenly. His hand tightening slightly more on Niall's hand. The contact made his stomach erupt with butterflies. Niall just nodded quickly and stared back out the window. Harry kept sneaking glances at Niall, he couldn't even fathom how someone could be so utterly stunning. He felt the possession part of him make him smile as he spotted a fading love bite behind Niall's ear that he gave him a few nights before. He hoped and prayed Zayn saw it. 

"Why Zayn?" Was the first thing Harry asked as him and Niall sat at the kitchen table. They decided to finally talk through everything. Niall looked down at the table before looking up at Harry. "I was upset, and I went to get a drink with Louis and Zayn was there with your friend Liam, so we started talking and he asked for my number when i was leaving so i gave him it, he consoled me and was so kind-" Harry stops Niall and asks lowly his voice barley above a whisper. "Did you have sex with him?" His hands are clenched in fists in his lap praying that Zayn didn't touch Niall in a way only he's can. "No! Of course not Harry, but em- we kissed a few times-" Niall replied looking up from his hands and staring at Harry. Harry felt his throat clogging up and his eyes feeling heavy. "He fucking kissed you!" Harry nearly shouted his eyes ablaze with rage. No, he was only aloud to kiss Niall's lips. No one else. Before Niall could reply Harry got up out his seat and bent down to Niall's level, the blonde boy still seated in his chair. He gently cupped Niall's jaw so there eyes met. "You are mine" he whispered as he lowered his lips to Niall's neck, he gently blew on the fading love bite making Niall shiver but not pull away. Harry leaned down and gently licked over the mark, making Niall whimper a little and grab onto Harry's biceps. The taller boy pulled away, pulling Niall carefully out his chair and lifting him effortlessly on the kitchen top. Niall didn't protest as Harry lips found there way to his neck again, the taller boy teasing him with slow kisses. "Do you want me Niall?" Harry whispered looking into Nialls eyes again. Niall nodded quickly. "Always" but Harry shook his head "I meant do you want me the way I want you?" He looked up and held eye contact. Niall bit his lip letting a few unexpected tears fall "yes" he whispers cupping Harry's cheeks and trying to bring his lips to Harry's. "You've been bad Niall" Harry said as quietly as he could into Niall's ear. Niall breathed deeply and wrapped his legs around Harry's waist from where he was still seated on the counter with Harry between his legs. "Going around kissing other boy" harry tutted as he lifted Niall completely off the counter his hands on his butt, Niall wrapped his arms around Harry's neck as Harry started walking up towards the stairs with Niall still in his arms. "Harry " Niall whispers as Harry's hands squeeze his ass a little as he makes his way up stairs. "Your mine baby, in every way and form you are mine" Harry whispers again as he walks into the room and lays Niall down. "Strip"  
Harry's voice is so deep Niall couldn't refuse even if he wanted to. He starts by pulling off his jeans and his shirt. Harry's watching him from the foot of the bed biting his lip. He's already hard just looking Niall. "Always so sexy baby, nobody can see you like this, except me" Harry pulls off his shirt and crawls over to Niall. He makes Niall wrap his thin legs around his waist and he rubs up and down Niall's sides. He leans forward, dropping his hands beside Niall's head. "Do you want my kiss?" He mumbles as Niall hands carrass his hair. "So badly" Niall whispers back, and Harry nods a little leaning down and slotting there lips together. Niall moans out in what sounds like relief, as he kisses back, the kiss is everything they've always wanted. It's passionate and loving and when Harry licks at Niall's bottom lip, desperately wanting Niall to open his mouth, Niall complies. He gently licks at Niall's tongue with his own and then bites down in it making Niall whimper loudly. He pulls away breathing deeply as Niall whines wanting Harry's lips on his again. "I'm going to wreck you darling"  
Harry pulls down Niall's boxers throwing them somewhere in the room. Niall lays naked on his bed and hes never seen a prettier sight in his life. "some of my marks still on your skin baby" Harry whispers as he sees some faint lovebites scattered across Nialls stomach and thighs.  
"please.." Niall whimpers as Harry trails his fingers along his leg making his thigh twitch. 

"Patience baby" 

Harry turns Niall around on all fours, Niall would feel so exposed if it was anyone else but he trusts Harry. He breaths fast in antisipation, and Harry hands and lips trail all over his body. He feels Harry kiss his ass cheek a few times before pulling away fully.  
"Harry" he groans into the sheets. He knows he sounds desperate, but thats because he is. He wants him so badly. "Shh baby" Harry says as he pulls out a bottle of lube from the bedside drawer and crawls back on the bed. He feels one of Harry's fingers rub against his entrance making him moan out Harry's name. "Your going to come from just fingers" Harry says from behind Niall.  
All Niall can do is nod. 

Harry pushes his finger into Niall until hes two knuckles deep. He lets him adjust for a few seconds before drawing his finger out and then pumping it back in.  
"Oh god" Niall groans as Harry pumps faster. Harry pulls his finger completely out before pushing two lubed fingers into Nialls hole. Niall whimpers loudly scratching at the sheets. "Im the only one who knows how to make you cum Niall, I know where all your little spots are that no one else does" just as he says that he hits Nialls prostate with his fingers making the blonde moan loudly pulling on his own hair. He adds a third finger, he knows Niall loves the stretch of it , he pumps all three fingers fast and hard hitting Niall's spot over and over until the boy is practically sobbing from pleasure. "Gonna cum for you haz'.." he moans as Harry hits his prostate again. Harry speeds up, his fingers going deeper and faster than before. "Come on baby" Harry whispers as he keeps thrusting until Niall tightens around his fingers. He watches as Niall throws his head back moaning out Harry's name as he cums. Harry slowly pulls his fingers out of Niall making the boy groan.  
"Get on your back"Harry mumbles as Niall calms down a little. Niall listens instantly laying on his back and streching out his sore legs. Niall eyes widen when he sees Harry lubing himself up. Harry crawls over to Niall grabbing his leg softly and pulling it over his shoulder. Niall smiles as he catches Harry's eyes. He wraps his other leg around Harry's waist. "Baby you ready?" Harry whispers as he lines himself up. Niall nods pulling Harry down so there foreheads are pressed together. Harry drops a few kisses on Niall's lips before thrusting his entire lengh into Niall. "HARRY" Niall all but screams, he didn't expect that at all. Harry doesn't give him any time to adjust before pulls out until only the head is inside Niall, than he thrusts back in hard. Harry knows Niall's probably feeling a little sore but the blonde loves it, he throws his head back moaning happily as Harry repeats the action over and over until he has a hard and fast rhythm going. He groans as Niall's nails scratch at his back, but he loves the sweet sting they leave behind. "Fuck baby" Harry moans as Niall tightens even more around him.  
He starts aiming his thrusts to Niall's prostate knowing he's hitting it when Niall jolts and moans every time he thrusts in.  
he grab Niall's leg that was slung around his waist and pulls it onto his other shoulder and bends down so his hands are beside Niall's head. Harry wants to see his face when he comes again. He start thrusting even Harder, knowing Niall's close when his thighs shake and clench and his fingernails dig into his shoulders. "Cum Niall come on cum for me again, come on baby, shit, you feel so good" Niall groans at Harrys words his back arching off the bed, as he finally cums again all over his upper body. Harry bites his lip harshly as Niall's eyes roll and his mouth opens moaning out his name and a flurry of curses.  
He's so beautiful, so gorgeous, and hopefully all Harry's. Harry slows his thrusts and Niall comes down a little from his high. Harry smiles down at Niall and leans down kissing him with every ounce of passion he can muster. "Feel good?" Harry whispers pushing Niall's sweaty hair out of his eyes. Niall nods looking down at Harrys dick. "You haven't cum yet?" Harry shakes his head at Niall's question. God he loves him. He feels so lucky to love him.  
He leans down and kisses down Niall's neck softly "one more time baby" Harry mumbles into Niall's neck. Niall freezes, "no Harry I'm so sore already-"  
"For me baby boy, cum one more time for me"

Harry moans loudly as Niall sinks down on his cock. The boy winces, as Harry's entire 8 inches thrust into him. Harry lets him adjust for half a minute or so before he thrusts up making Niall groan loudly.  
He aims his thrusts to Niall's prostate, he can't think straight Niall's so god damn tight hes been holding off his orgasm for ages now. But he wants Niall to cum again first. He thrusts faster making Niall shout out as he moves his hips along with Harry's. He's to sore to properly ride Harry right now.  
"Harry please cum It hurts Harry please" Niall sobs letting tears fall onto his cheeks. He tries to hold in his tears as Harry thrusts faster and screams out as he orgasms but doesn't cum. Harry watches in awe and then throws his head back as he finally cums. His hands tighten on Niall's hips as he moans out his name. "Baby" he groans as he gently thrusts making Niall let out a small sob and for some tears to fall again he's so sore and over stimulated, he can barley feel his legs anymore. Finally when Harry's finished, he slowly pulls Niall off his lengh wincing as Niall lets out a heartbreaking sob. " I'm so sorry baby I'm sorry" 

 

Niall lays naked against Harrys sheets, he feels so sore but good at the same time, Harry walks back into the room with a cup of tea for Niall and a lemonade for himself. "I didn't mean to hurt you baby I prom-"  
"It's fine Harry, I swear I'm perfect"  
Harry lays with his back against the headboard and wraps a gentle arm around Nialls waist pulling him closer. He smiles as Niall sits up and lays his head against Harrys shoulder sipping his tea the pain still evident in his back.  
"I want you to know that it was never just sex to me Niall, it was so much more, you were never just a quick fuck or warm mouth" he whispers, the mood feels so intimate he doesn't want to ruin it  
"I love you Niall, I'm incredibly in love with you, your my entire world" he continues his heart beating out his chest as Niall sits up, the blonde winces gently as he swings a leg over Harry's waist straddling his thighs. He places his tea on the side table before kissing Harry with everything he has. Harry's quite shocked to say the lease but kisses back. His hands gently rubbing Niall's sore hips. "You imbecile, I love you to, I love you so much" Niall says as he starts to cry gently Kissing Harry again. Harry laughs wetly kissing back as the gorgeous blonde runs a hand over his sweaty hair.  
"Niall be mine, officially, please baby?"  
"I was always yours Harry"


End file.
